


More than just gravity fell (in love)

by aflutiebutnotacutie



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF
Genre: Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Cuddling, Gay Michael Mell, Gravity Falls - Freeform, M/M, Pining Jeremy Heere, Pining Michael, Season Finale, Seven eleven, Sleepy bois, boyf riends - Freeform, pining michael mell, the universe is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflutiebutnotacutie/pseuds/aflutiebutnotacutie
Summary: the boyfs watch the finale of gravity falls (no spoilers btw) and somehow end up cuddling cause that's definitely what best friends do(very short fic)





	More than just gravity fell (in love)

The boys had been looking forward to this all week. 

The finale of Gravity Falls.

After school the boys rushed to the good old Seven Eleven to stock up for basically the apocalypse (which was kind of what was going on). With arms full of snacks the two stormed down to the basement and set up camp on the couch in front of the t.v. surrounded by blankets, snacks, and soda. 

“Ready for the best night ever?” Michael asked, grinning wide. Jeremy just laughed in response as they wrapped themselves up in blankets. They plopped onto the couch as the beginning intro started playing. Jeremy’s eyes brightened with excitement as the episode began. 

“I totally called it!” Michael said

“Yeah, yeah” Jeremy rolled his eyes with a smile

“You’re just jealous you couldn’t put two and two together”

“Whatever” Jeremy nudged Michael, who nudged back.

The episode continued and somehow, in the weird way that the universe works, Jeremy found himself laying in Michael’s lap. Wrapped up in a fluffy blanket, Jeremy could barely keep his eyes open with his head on Michael’s chest. The bright lights from the t.v. almost blinded him and his vision was blurry. He was full of candy and way too much soda for one human person. Without the energy to question how he got into this he stayed in Michael’s lap. The final scene played out and Jeremy snuggled closer to Michael.

Michael looked down with wide eyes finally realizing the situation. A blush appeared on his cheeks and a warm feeling settled in his chest. He couldn’t fully focus on the show now with the boy in his arms slowly growing more and more tired. Michael reached his hand up and started to stroke and guide his fingers through Jeremy’s mess of curls. Jeremy hummed with content and relaxed into the touch.

Jeremy glanced up sleepily at Michael who looked back at him. In his tired state Jeremy gave the other a sleepy grin which Michael returned. Michael was so warm all around Jeremy that after the final moments of the episode he was drifting off to sleep. Michael rested his head on Jeremy’s and held him closer. Jeremy’s soft breaths filled the air as Michael turned off the t.v. 

In the huge pile of blankets Michael picked his head up and smiled down at Jeremy. Michael sighed at the sight before him. Jeremy nuzzled into him with his mouth parted slightly. The soft light from the lava lamps coated him in a warm light. His heart felt happy and pressed a kiss to Jeremy’s forehead. Not wishing to ruin his sleep, Michael stayed, silently praying for this boy to be his one day. 

Soon enough, with the calm feeling in the room, Michael fell asleep in his own daze of love.

**Author's Note:**

> so i was thinking about gravity falls a lot recently and thought the boyfs would defff love this show???  
> i really love gravity falls and bmc so why not?  
> kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> have a good day/night wherever you are :)


End file.
